Christmas 'fun!
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Eyes tricks Kanon into going shopping with him! And not only that, Eyes is really hyper! What shall Kanon do? Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, people! I had a great idea and had to type it. YAY!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own it.  
**WARNING: **Eyes has had too much caffine and sugar! =)

"Come on, Kanon. It'll be fun!" little 7 year old Eyes pleaded with his best friend and big brother. Eyes was wearing a pair of cream ear muffs, an orange car-hart jacket, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black snow boots. His light purple hair reached his jaw line, and his bangs were long and in his face.

"I said no, Eyes. Do you want to get in trouble?" 7 year old Kanon said. He was wearing a red car-hart jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black snow boots as well. His short orange stands lay across his forehead, no where near as long as Eyes'.

"We won't get in trouble. I already asked." Eyes lied.

"You did? Well then I guess its alright…" Kanon said, falling for his brother's lie.

"Great! Now get on the bike! Do you mind if I steer and you pedal the bike? I mean, your legs are longer." Eyes said. His smile was one full of mischief. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, one that told you to be ware. If there was something Kanon knew that no one else did, was that Eyes was one to cause mischief. A lot.

So now here they were, riding Eyes' older step-brother's bike, Kanon pedaling, Eyes steering. Just a perfect way to spend the first day of Christmas break, right? Suddenly they hit a bump in the road, throwing them into a snow drift on the town square. When Kanon sat up he looked very unpleased. When he had landed, he got snow in his jacket and down his shirt. (I mean who wouldn't?) Kanon turned to his side and opened his mouth to scold Eyes about being reckless, but shut it when he heard Eyes giggling and laughing, while moving his arms and legs.

"What are you doing, Eyes?" Kanon asked, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"Snow angels!" Eyes giggled. 'Why does he have to be so darn cute and adorable sometimes?' Kanon thought.

"Alright Eyes, lets get this done. What time do we need to be back home?" Kanon asked.

"Oh!…I dunno…" Eyes said absent mindedly.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Kanon snapped, "didn't you cover this when you asked?"

"Uh…well…you see…um…" Eyes faltered, sitting up.

"You tricked me! How could you!" Kanon said, raising his voice.

Eyes hung his head, his hair creating a curtain hiding his face, he gave a sniffle before he spoke, "I just wanted to go shopping with Kanon. I didn't mean to make him made, honest. But he's always so busy training all the time, we don't get to play and hang out anymore.*_Sniffle_* I'm sorry. And I didn't mean-**WAAH**! Don't hate me Kanon!" Eyes said jumping into Kanon's arms, "I'm sorry! Don't be mad! Please!" Eyes buried his face in Kanon's chest. 'Oohh! Eyes! You make me so mad sometimes! Why don't you understand that maybe I don't want to get in trouble? 'always so busy training all the time, we don't get to play and hang out anymore.' Eyes words rang through his head. 'Is that why, Eyes?' Kanon subconsciously stated stoking Eyes head and rubbing his back with one hand. 'For my attention? Is that why you always cause so much mischief? Because you want attention, MY attention?'

"Eyes?"

"*_Sniffle_* Y-yes?"

"Don't worry. No matter how busy I am, I always have time for you."

"Really?" Eyes said, looking up at Kanon.

Kanon nodded, whipping the last of the tears off Eyes' face, saying, "where do you want to look first?"

Eyes' face immediately brightened, and jumped up grabbing Kanon's hand. No sign of what had just happened on his face.

"To the toy store!" Eyes stated.

"You had one of your step-brother's energy drinks, didn't you?" Kanon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Actually…**I HAD FOUR**! YAY CAFFINE!" Eyes shouted.

What shall happen with these two? Review to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Miss me?

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own it. Dang it.

**AmiMinazuki: **(_Gasp!_) A review! Thank you sooooo much! I'm glad you like it. To tell the truth, you are my first ever review. It's really encouraging. Thank's! And who doesn't love a hyper chibi Eyes? I mean seriously?

After running threw a bunch of people in the crowded streets they finally reached the toy store.

"Wow! It's huge!" Eyes said in awe.

"Yeah," Kanon agreed.

"What should we look at first?" Eyes asked, turning to Kanon.

"Um…uh…the video games?" Kanon suggested.

"Great idea!" Eyes squealed. Off the really hyper Eyes went, dragging Kanon along.

After a few minuets of maneuvering through the crowd, the reach there destination.

"Wow! Look at all the games! Do you see any that spark your interest, Kanon?"

"Not really." Kanon shrugged. And that's how it went for most of the rest of the store. Eyes sighed. Two hours in a toy store, and nothing! 'Oh well. At least there are other store,' Eyes thought 'I'll get Kanon's gift somewhere.' For the next three hours, Eyes ran around, dragging Kanon along, entering eight other stores, and Kanon was now loaded down with eight boxes of varying sizes. Suddenly, as they past a café, Kanon put on the brakes. Eyes gave him a confused look, for he could no longer pull Kanon along.

"Are you hungry, Eyes?" Kanon asked. Before Eyes could say anything, his stomach gave a loud growl.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Kanon said with a smile. So Kanon now lead Eyes into the café and to the table. Soon a waitress came over and handed them the children's menus. Lucky for them, the waitress was the girl, Betty, who lived across the street, and babysat them, sometimes, and knew them quite well.

"Hello Kanon, Eyes. What can I get you two to drink?" Betty asked.

Kanon, being Kanon, already knew what Eyes wanted and ordered for them. "Two sweet teas, please."

Betty quickly scribbled it down. "You always have such good manners, Kanon. So are you two Christmas shopping? (Kanon replied with a 'yes ma'am.') How cute!" with that Betty left to get their drinks.

"So what do you want to eat, Eyes?"

"Um…I don't know. What are you getting?"

"I was thinking about the king ranch chicken."

Betty came back with the teas before Eyes could reply. She then asked what they wanted to eat.

Two king ranch chickens. With mashed potatoes." Kanon said. Betty scribbled it down and left.

"How'd you know that's what I wanted?" Eyes asked in disbelief.

"Because I know you Eyes." Kanon said, giving Eyes a knowing smile. Eyes smiled back and nodded. "And because I knew what you wanted, it made me want it two. I really don't know why." Eyes placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh.

After a really long silence, Eyes spoke: "Hey, Kanon?"  
"Yes?"

"How does a penguin build its house?"

"What?" Kanon gave him a confused look.

"I said 'how does a penguin build its house?'"

"I dunno. How?"

"Igloos it!" Eyes smiled as Kanon broke out laughing. It was a lot of fun being with Kanon. Eyes looked at Kanon's paper and saw the kitty Kanon had drawn. 'That's it! That's what I'll get him!'

Soon their food came, and Betty made sure they were situated before walking off. The two ate in silence. Twenty minuets later they were finished eating. And Eyes was on his third, big glass of tea, that he had poured a lot of sugar in. A lot. Now Eyes was hyper do to Caffeine and sugar. They paid and then left.

"Anywhere else Eyes? Eyes?" Kanon turned and saw a very tired Eyes trying not to fall asleep. Kanon sighed and smiled. He set down the boxes and turned around. "Get on Eyes." and Eyes obeyed, getting on Kanon's back. Eyes placed his head on Kanon's shoulder and fell asleep. Kanon gave a small laugh.

"Kanon? What's wrong? Why aren't you two headed home? It's nine o'clock!" Betty said, just getting off.

Kanon opened his mouth to reply when a thought crossed his mind. "Betty?"

"Yes?"

"Can we spend the night at your house? Please?"

"Oh. Alright."

In no time at all they had every thing loaded and were heading to Betty's.

Review! _**THIS. MEANS. YOU.**_ =)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Spiral. No matter how much I wish I did.

"So I take it you two had fun, no?" Betty asked.

"You could say that." Kanon said as he wrapped his arm around his sleeping friend.

"So… what's the story of you two being in town alone?" Betty questioned.

"Um…" Kanon started, looking at Eyes.

"Ah. Eyes got you again," Betty said, laughing. "You really need to be careful. One of these times he'll get you into some serious trouble."

"Yes ma'am." Kanon replied.

"He'll grow out of it eventually." Betty said as they pulled into the driveway. "Oh, and don't worry. I'll cover you two."

"Thank you." Kanon replied.

Soon they had unloaded everything and had laid the sleeping Eyes on the couch. Betty handed Kanon two blankets, saying, "You take these and set up where you want to sleep. I'm calling your mothers to let them know your safe. And to tell them that you'll be staying here tonight."

"Thank you, Betty." Kanon said as he walked to the living room. He set one blanket on the coffee table and wrapped the other around Eyes' sleeping form.

"Good night Eyes." Kanon whispered in Eyes' ear. Then turned and walked to the other couch with the other blanket. He laid down and covered himself up, and drifted off to sleep.

So sweet! Kanon is a sweet Best friend/Big Brother! Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Miss me?

**DISCLAIMER: **nope.

The next morning, Eyes woke up first. He looked around. 'Oh… We're at Betty's… Wait, how'd we get here?'

Eyes' eyes settled on his sleeping form. 'Kanon's asleep! That's good. I hope Betty doesn't mind if I use her phone.' with that thought he got up and walked to the hallway and used the said phone.

An hour later, Kanon woke up. Kanon looked around and saw his friend was missing.

"Eyes?" Kanon called. No answer. Suddenly he smelled something good coming from the kitchen. 'Mmm. Smells like pancakes!' Just then Kanon realized how hungry he was. He quickly got up and went to the kitchen.

When Kanon walked in he saw Betty sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Good morning Kanon." Betty said with a smile on her face.

"Kanon!" Eyes said happily, a big plate of pancakes in his hands. "Good morning! I made you pancakes!" Eyes said holding the plate out to Kanon. Kanon looked at Eyes' smiling face, then took the plate from Eyes.

"Um…" Kanon said in confusion, unsure of what to say.

"I made them in order to tell Kanon 'thank you' for going Christmas shopping with me. There his favorite. I had fun and I am very glad he went with me and that he isn't mad at me." Eyes said smiling. Suddenly Kanon's face had a slight pink tint to it.

"Awe! That's so sweet!" Betty said.

Kanon just sat there eating breakfast. If Kanon's mouth wasn't stuffed with food, he probably would have admitted these were the best he'd ever had. After Kanon was done eating he went to the bathroom. When Kanon was out of ear shot, Eyes turned to Betty.

"Hey, Betty?" He said in his nicest voice.

"What do you want?" Betty asked cautiously.

"Would you drive me into town to get Kanon's Christmas present?" He said, putting on his cutest face.

"Oh-alright," she said sighing in defeat. "But nothing else, alright?"

"Deal!" Eyes squealed.

Hmm... what's Eyes getting Kanon for Christmas? Review and I'll update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Last chapter! And last chance to review.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own spiral.

Reviews:

AmiMinazuki: Yeah. I actually try to keep people happy (even if they don't review). If you'd like I could take longer... Just kidding! I actually have a lot of time on my hands, which is kind of nice. Anyway... Thanks for reviewing! and if you have any questions I'll happily answer! (It would be kind of fun, actually...)

It was now the day before Christmas, Christmas eve! Kanon sighed. 'What away to spend Christmas eve.' he shifted his sitting position. 'Grounded.' he sighed again. 'it wouldn't be so bad if Kiyon hadn't killed Mr. Whiskers. He's such a jerk. He's supposed to be the oldest, not the youngest.'

A knock on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Kanon called.

"It's your mother." Mrs. Hilbert said as she entered. "We're heading over to the Rutherford's soon. Get changed into something nice." she turned to leave, she stopped before she exited. Looking over her shoulder and said, "Oh, and your punishment has been lifted."

Kanon sat there in surprise. "Really?" He managed to say finally.

"Yes. Eyes came by a few minuets ago and explained everything. He even begged me to lift your punishment," she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm starting to think that all he ever needed was a someone who'd be nice to him. Who would of thought that it would've been you?" With that said, she left.

When the Hilbert family arrived at the Rutherford's estate, it was 6 o'clock. Mrs. Hilbert had already gone over the rules. Mostly for Mr. Hilbert and Kiyon, not really for Kanon and his older sister Kindra. Mrs. Hilbert knocked on the door. A few minuets later, the oldest Rutherford child opened the door. His blonde hair was cut short and parted on the side, he had green eyes, the shade of the color made Kanon think of pickles.

"Hey Alex. How've you been?" Kiyon asked.

"Alright, I suppose. But what do you expect with a horrible younger brother like Eyes?" Alex replied, turning to glare at the youngest Rutherford. Eyes looked away, his hands staying behind his back. 'I wonder why?' Kanon thought.

Suddenly two more boys walked in. The taller one had blonde hair as well, but had hazel colored eyes. The shorter one had short brown hair and had green eyes, the same as his older brother. These two were the Rutherford's kid's 2 and 3.

"Hello Benjamin, California. Is Diane here?" Kindra asked them.

"Yeah, hold on," The blonde known as Benjamin said, turning to Eyes he snapped, "Make yourself useful for once and go get Diane. She's in her room, got it brat?"

"Fine. But my name is not brat." Eyes said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the stairs. Suddenly Diane came down and shoved Eyes aside, causing him to fall. While all this was happening, Kanon was getting mad. 'How can they be such jerks to him!? Their so heartless!'

"Calm down." Kindra whispered. "It bothers me and mom as well. The are so mean to him!"

Kanon nodded and ran to Eyes' side. "Are you okay?" Kanon asked.

Eyes nodded slowly. His mind somewhere else. "Kanon?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sit by me at dinner?"

"Of course." Kanon said reassuringly.

"Great!" Eyes squealed as he jumped up and dragged Kanon to their seats.

"Whoa! Slow down there champ!" a man said as he grabbed Eyes and threw him in the air. He looked like a grown up version of Eyes. Only his hair was a darker purple than Eyes and was cut short. He looked at Kanon.

"Hi there! You must be Kanon, right?" The man asked, holding Eyes.

"Yes sir." Kanon replied cautiously.

"Eyes has told me a lot about you. I just wanted to say thank you. Eyes doesn't usually talk about others." He said with a smile and nuzzled Eyes, causing him to giggle and curl up, leaning on his shoulder. "Yep. My nephew doesn't talk much, unless it's about the 'Amazing Kanon'."

"R-really?" Kanon said turning a shade of pink.

"Yep. I asked Eyes if he'd been behaving himself and he said 'Yes Uncle Erik.'  
Then I asked him if he had any friends and he replied with so much pride 'Kanon Hilbert.'  
So I asked 'who's Kanon?' and he said, just beaming, 'The most amazing person in the world.' Now you listen here, Kanon, you better hold on to Eyes tightly now, you here?"

"Yes sir." Kanon replied, still blushing faintly.

After dinner everyone was sitting in the living room, talking or exchanging a gift or two. If asked why they'd simply say, "It's a tradition to open one present Christmas eve."

Kanon sat next to his sister and wondered where Eyes went.

"Hey squirt! Get in here!" Alex yelled.

"Coming!" Eyes called from his bedroom.

When he finally came down, he was carrying a good size box. It was wrapped in shiny paper and had some ribbon and a bow on top. Eyes walked over to Kanon and set in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Kanon!" Eyes said with a smile on his face.

"F-for me?" Kanon asked in shock.

"Yep! Open it up!" Eyes ordered. Kanon obeyed and undid the wrapping. Suddenly a furry little critter jumped out and onto Kanon's lap.

"A kitten!" Kanon squealed as he picked up the furry thing. "Thank you Eyes!"

Kanon handed Eyes a smaller box. "For you. Open it." Kanon ordered. Eyes obeyed and undid the wrapping. Eyes gasped as he held up the note book. "Where'd you get this? It was ruined!"

"I have my ways." Kanon said with a smile. Eyes jumped into Kanon's arms and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Eyes." Kanon smiled.

Eyes opened his note book. All his pictures, everything he had ever written, everything. It was all there. Eyes looked at the back flap and his eyes grew wide, a light pink dusted his cheeks, then he smiled and laughed. Kanon had written in side the cover nice and neatly:

_ Merry Christmas, Eyes! I love you!_  
_ -Kanon_  
-

Later while Kanon was playing with the kitten he noticed it had a collar on. He lifted the tag and read the inscription. His eyes grew wide and he turned such a bright shade of red. It read:

_** Merry Christmas, Kanon! I love you more!**_  
_** -Eyes**_

Awe! Isn't that sweet! It's finally finished! You know what? You should really review. I mean it. I know your there.


End file.
